List of crew members
Here is an incomplete list of crew members involved in the show, both in the past or in the present. Directors *Bobby Roth *Kevin Hooks *Dwight H. Little *Vince Misiano *Jace Alexander *Matt Earl Beesley *Karen Gaviola *Sergio Mimica-Gezzan *Greg Yaitanes Writers *Paul Scheuring *Zack Estrin *Karyn Usher *Nick Santora *Matt Olmstead *Seth Hoffman *Monica Macer Producers Executive Producers *Marty Adelstein *Neal H. Moritz *Dawn Parouse *Paul Scheuring *Brett Ratner *Matt Olmstead *Kevin Hooks *Michael Pavone Co-Executive Producers *Zack Estrin *Kevin Hooks *Nick Santora *Michael W. Watkins Associate Producers *Agatha Warren *Hynndie Wali Co-Producers *Agatha Warren *Karyn Usher Ellen Blum Producers *Garry A. Brown *Nick Santora Supervising Producers *Zack Estrin *Nick Santora Consulting Producers *Marti Noxon Composer *Ramin Djawadi Cinematographer *Chris Manley *Robert LaBonge Editors *Scott Eilers *Mark Helfrich *Eric Seaburn *Warren Bowman *James Coblentz *Etienne Des Lauriers *Kaja Fehr Casting Directors *Lisa Mae Fincannon *Shannon L. Pinkston *Mark Fincannon *Claire Simon Production Designers *Gary Frutkoff *Gary Baugh Art Director *Kerry Sanders Set Decorator *Lisa Wolff Costume Designer *Susan Kaufmann Makeup Department Makeup Department Heads *Nanette New *Jamie Sue Weiss Key Makeup Artists *Judy Staats *Jamie Sue Weiss *Suzi Ostos Makeup Artists *Heather Henry *Judy Staats *Mike Mekash *Latrice Edwards *Janet Tallent-Dickson Assistant Makeup Artist *Chelo Tattoo Makeup Artist *Mike Mekash Tattoo Desinger *Tom Berg Assistant Tattoo Artist *Vicki Vacca Hair Department Head *Melizah Schmidt Key Hair Stylist *Melizah Schmidt *Linda Rizzuto Hair Stylist *Janet Tallent-Dickson Special Effects Appliances *Gil Romero Production Managers Post-Production Supervisor *Jim Sodini Unit Production Manager *Ellen Marie Blum Assistant Directors First Assistant Directors *Michael Phillips *Nick Satriano *Richard S. Lederer *James M. Freitag Second Assistant Directors *Michael Phillips *Richard S. Lederer *Kwame Amoaku *Michael T. McNerney *Sunni-Ali Powell Second Second Assistant Directors *LouAnn Wu *Benjamin T. Brammeier *Julie Cummings Art Department Coordinators *Kristin Hanson *Maria Terziski Lead Man *Michael V. Nichols Storyboard Artist *Frank Coronado Set Designers *David Tennenbaum *Kerry Sanders Graphic Designer *Jason Breitzman Head Painter *Harry N. Haase Props *Brennan McMahon *Jeremy McMahon *Robert Paschall Jr. Assistant Props *Claire Peberdy On-Set Dressers *Claire Peberdy *Blake E. Matthys *Abbie Jacobson *Sara Aronson *Thomas J. Glynn On-Set Scenic Artist *Larry Szymanowski Construction Estimator *Marquee Reno Construction Coordinator *Troy Osman Carpenter *Rick Perry Stand-By *Larry Szymanowski Production Assistant *Missy Weimer Sound Crew Sound Editor *William Jacobs Sound Recordist *Phil Hadaway Sound Mixer *Scott D. Smith Sound Effects Editors *William Jacobs *Paul J. Diller *Marc Meyer *David Werntz *Dan Yale Supervising Sound Editors *Gregory M. Gerlich Foley Artists *Jody Thomas *Stefan Fraticelli Foley Mixers *Michael Kreple *Stephen Muir Foley Assistant *Marilee Yorston Dialogue Editors *Gabrielle Gilbert Reeves *Jessica A. Dickson *Meg Taylor *Steffan Falesitch ADR Mixers *Eric Gotthelf *Troy Porter *Dean St. John ProTools ADR Recordists *Jason Oliver *Julie Altus ADR Supervisor *Jeremy J. Gordon Supervising ADR Editor *Jeremy J. Gordon Boom Operators *Jason Johnston *Karl Dondlinger *Steve La Fayette *Blair Scheller Cable Person *Jim Gaudio Special Effects Coordinator *Frank Ceglia Visual Effects Visual Effects Supervisors *Rocco Passionino *Jerry Pooler Visual Effects Producer *Raoul Bolognini Visual Effects Coordinator *Jakris Smittant *Aimée Safko Visual Effects Artist *Derek Herr Digital Compositor *Ricardo Quintero *Justin Jones *Don W. Kim *Nathan Overstrom Head of Production (Zoic Studios) *Kristen Branan Visual Effects Coordinator (Digital Dream) *Monty Phillips Producer (Digital Dream) *Corinne Pooler Stunts Stunt Coordinators *Rick Le Fevour *Eric Norris Car Stunt Technical Coordinator *Tom Harper Stunt Doubles *Jim Henry *Craig J. Harris *Bryon Weiss (Dominic Purcell, Wentworth Miller) *Tom Lowell *Russell Towery *James Armstrong (Wentworth Miller) *Tanner Gill *Jeff Galpin *Justin Gant *Scott Roland *Natalie M. Meyer *Brian Peters *Scott Philyaw *Adam Hart *Clayton J. Barber (Chris Vance) *Brian Christensen *Bob Colletti *James Fierro *Mark Harper *Daniel Maldonado *Chris Nolte *Carl Paoli (Wentworth Miller) *Linda Perlin *Alicia Skirball (Sarah Wayne Callies) Camera Department Key Grip *Kerry Rike *Cortland Boyd *Charles Jimenez Grip *Derek Abernathy *Scott Thiele *Andrew Lostumo *Timothy Jipping *Jaime Dawkins *Fred Folmer *Mark E. Matthys *Karina Teismann *Stuart Slack *Seth Thomas *Daniel Tkaczyk Electricans *Derek Abernathy *Eric Montes *Stephanie Power *Gonzalo Gonzalez *Jamie Moreno *Daniel Herman *Joseph Guerino *Matt Johnson *Matt LeCrone *Steven Matthys *Donna McLain *Christopher Rejano *Timothy Troy *Kevin Wisor Key Assistant Camera *Robert C. Carlson *Matthew King *Willie Estrada *Sarah Bowman *Dave Wightman Second Assistant Camera *Thomas S. Ciciura *Dan Urbain *John Sizer *Zachary Gannaway *Dan Schroer *Jonathan Clark *Joe Carpita *Dick Saunders *Steven R. Wojcik Film Loaders *Dan Urbain *Chris Wittenborn *Dick Saunders Camera Operator *William R. Nielsen Jr. Lamp/Dimmer Operator *Stephen Ritchey Video playback Operator *John Johns Video Supervisor *John Johns Still Photographers *Bill Matlock *Rebecca M. Heunermund-Brenneman *Matt Dinerstein *Charles S. Hodes Gaffers *Rick Thomas *Eugene F. Crededio *Anthony J. Lullo Aerial Camera Technicians *Tim Arasheben *Gary Tolbert *Steven J. Winslow 24 Frame Video Operator *Kevin Boyd Dolly Grip *Fernando M. Briones *Mike Lewis *Mark Purkart Crane Technician *Joe Gajewski Generator Operator *Dennis J. Leahy Aerial Directors of Photography *David Norris *Gary Tolbert Casting Department Casting Coordinator (New York) *Clint Alexander Casting Associates *Debbie George *Kina Bale *Shannon L. Pinkston Casting Assistants *Kina Bale *Kevin Mockrin *Melissa Lorant *Meghan McLaughlin Extra Casting *Debi Michaelis Extra Casting Assistants *Enero *Bizhan Shahpar *Jonathan Skogmo Costume and Wardrobe Department Assistant Costume Designer *Gretchen Gain Wardrobe Supervisors *Gretchen Gain *Lizzie Cook Set Costumers *Susan Gaedke *Laura Kaminski *Rachael Ohman Editorial Department On-line Editor *Derek Herr Final Colorists *Ken Van Deest *Tony Smith Post-Production Assistants *Andrew Horng *Jason Zakarian Assistant Editors *Dino DeLorenzo *Eric Seaburn Dailies Colorist *Matt McClain Music Department Music Editors *David Klotz *Jason Ruder Music Supervisor *Michelle Kuznetsky Technical Score Advisor *Rob Simon Additional Music Arranger *Todd Haberman Transportation Department Transportation Co-Captain *Joe Vanis Transportation Manager *Brian C. Pawlowski Transportation Coordinator *William T. Hogan III Driver *Michael R. Cairo Production Assistants *Tim J. Morgan *Elise Graham *Eric Hingst *Jenne Lee *Natasha Parker *Michael Hogenmiller *Christopher Ryan Flanagan *Alex Lee *Tiffany Leigh Kieran *Scott Markus *Courtney Price *Jana McGill *Betsy Lewis *Jason Ruffolo *Thomas A. 'Tom' Treml *David Dino Wells Jr. *Siobhan Barnett *Senica Billingsley *Adam Boor *Joseph R. Fitzgerald *Ira Gerber *Karon Hamlet *Clayton Hauck *Matthew Houbrick *Anna Ingenthron *Stephen Jacobson *Jason Potash *Adam Pray *Marc Quandt *Stefan Rand *Paul Ruffolo *Andy Spellman *Kenneth Yoder Researcher *Tim J. Morgan Script Coordinators *Sylvia Franklin *R. Kyle Hiemenz *Richard Mark Blecha Script Supervisor *Mary Tallman Key Assistant Location Managers *Joshua D. Clark *Mark Hodge Production Accountants *Rick Tucker *Robin Ginsberg Assistant Accountants *Renee Kitterman *Lynn C. Marchionno *Jamie Rush *Shenika Smart *Erin Toole Williams Payroll Accountant *Ericka N. Shane Accounting Clerk *Glenn Hower Production Secretaries *Kelli Parsons *Moheen Ramsey Production Coordinators *Angela N. Padilla *Shari Lynn Himes *Margaret A. Thomas Assistant Production Coordinators *Melissa Kirkendall *Sara Nudelman Assistants *Jeff Drushal (Matt Olmstead) *Heather Fox (Marty Adelstein) *Kelli Stember (Dawn Parouse) *Christian W. Trokey (Paul Scheuring) *Kho Wong (Garry A. Brown) *Sarah Kayser (Michael W. Watkins) *R. Kyle Hiemenz *Bethany Jones *Shelley Andagan *Michael Glenn *Katie Wech Writing Assistant *Kalinda Vazquez Stand-in Female Lead *Lori Theisen Stand-ins *Joseph Lazicki *Nicole Smith *Steve M. Clark *Nick Ferrin *Diane Frances Fisher *John Quilico Travel Coordinators *Ericka N. Shane *Jennifer Whitus Location Manager *Brady Breen Location Scout *Mark Mahlo Location Assistant *Chris-Teena Constas Assistant Location Managers *Rosa Yang Kato *Martha Lafage Masseuse *Diane Perry Video Coordinator *Kevin Boyd Chefs *Sean Lynn *P.J. Haines Extras Coordinator *Jonathan Kinnas , List of crew members Category:Lists